


Now for Some Good News

by PattRose



Series: News Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim decides on asking Blair to marry him on the way home.





	Now for Some Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



Now for Some Good News  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim decides on asking Blair to marry him on the way home.  
Warnings: Part 2 of Bad News  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1004  
A/N: The second part of Bad News is for glconstien. I hope you enjoy it, sweetie. 

 

**Right after his meeting with Carolyn.**

Jim knew that he should be heading home, but he decided he was going to stop and get rings at a jewelry store on the way. He stopped at his dad’s favorite place and the owner was very happy to see Jim. 

“Jim, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” Mr. Tuttle said. 

“Hello, Mr. Tuttle. It has been a while. But I’m on a mission for two wedding bands for myself and my better half. I’m not sure of his ring size, but I could guess and we could bring it in to have it resized couldn’t we?”

Mr. Tuttle was a little surprised with this news, but he didn’t let it stop him at all. “I have a beautiful set if you’d like to see it right now. And of course you can bring it in to be resized.”

“Bring it on, sir. I want to pop the question tonight.”

“Now, Jim, you do realize that you can’t actually get married in Cascade, right?”

“Oh yeah. But I have some good ideas for a small ceremony that will make his heart beat very fast when he hears my words.”

“Here they are, Jim. They are beautiful. Gold isn’t as popular as it used to be, so I sell more of the sterling silver than anything. This has a brushed nickel effect that I especially like. The leaves around the band are beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yes, Mr. Tuttle, I agree. I’ll take them if you have one to fit me and a smaller one for Blair.”

Mr. Tuttle sized Jim’s ring finger and found one in his size. Then he found a somewhat smaller version of the same ring and put them each in a box. “Will this be all, Jim?”

Jim smiled. “Yes, and we’ll come in later for engraving and sizing for Blair’s. He’s going to be so happy. How much do I owe you?”

Mr. Tuttle rang up the purchase and said the price. If Jim was shocked at how expensive they were, he hid it well. He paid with his Visa card and took the ring meant for Blair and put it in his jacket pocket. He took his out and put it on his finger already. 

Mr. Tuttle watched as Jim did this and mentioned, “You might want to wait until you have an answer before you wear your ring. It might be bad luck.”

Jim took his off and put it in his shirt pocket. “Thanks, for the heads up, Mr. Tuttle. We’ll be back in a week or so.”

As Jim was driving he remembered how mad Carolyn was that Jim was in love with a man. At first it bothered Jim, but then he realized that she could go fuck herself. Jim smiled all the rest of the way home.

**At the loft**

When Jim drove up in the parking lot, Blair was standing on the balcony with his new flannel shirt opened to the waist. Jim was hard instantly. _God, the things he does to me without even trying._

Jim got out and marched upstairs to tell Blair all about Carolyn and to ask him to marry him. Which would he do first? _Ask him to marry you first, Ellison._

He walked in and Blair smiled his sexy smile and asked, “Where have you been. You called quite a while ago.”

Jim walked over and took Blair into his arms. “I love you so much, Chief.” Jim got down on one knee and asked, “Will you marry me?” Jim took the ring box out of his pocket and Blair opened it and got misty eyed right away. 

“This is a beautiful ring, Jim. Thank you so much for asking me. I would love to marry you.”

Jim took the ring and put it on Blair’s hand and it fit like a glove. Jim was so pleased. Then he grabbed the other box and put the matching ring on his hand and they kissed some more. 

“What brought this up, man?” Blair asked. 

“Carolyn found out we’re still married and wanted us to try again, knowing everything we did wrong the first time she thought it would easier the second time. So I had to tell her about us. She wasn’t happy. She threatened to tell my dad, so I called him and told him the news. He already knew. He’ll be over on Sunday for dinner as planned. Now we’ll have something new to tell him. He can help us plan a little ceremony.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim. I feel bad for Carolyn. She must have thought it was her second chance and wanted to go for it. I can understand that. I adore you, so chances are she adores you too.”

“Wouldn’t matter, Chief. I’m in love and not with her. She’ll get used to the news once we’re out with everyone.”

“I can’t wait to be your husband and you to be mine. Can I call my mom?”

Jim kissed Blair and said, “Call. I’ll be waiting for you when you get off the phone. I love you so much, Blair.”

“I love when you call me Blair. I can’t wait to tell mom.”

“Tell her I said hello and hope that she can make it for our ceremony.”

Blair called his mom in Denver. She was staying with friends and asked how she was. Blair was bouncing in place the entire time they talked. Jim knew that Blair was very happy and he was thrilled that it was him that made Blair smile like that. Then Jim heard Blair say, “Now for some good news, Mom…”

And Naomi agreed it was good news, indeed. 

TBC


End file.
